CINTA DI PADANG SAKURA
by yamashitaasuka1
Summary: tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis / terjadi penculikan dan penyekapan/ dari indonesia sampai jepang / silahkan dinikmati fic ini okeoke


CINTA DI PADANG SAKURA

Kazune kujyo adalah seorang murid SMA yang biasa saja, dengan seragam seperti layaknya anak SMA yang lain, memakai kemeja warna putih dengan dasi berwarna abu – abu kebiruan, dan celana panjan abu – abu kebiruan, yaaa… seperti anak yang lain bukan? ( author: heheheh… semua muka sama yaaa… reader: gua kagak tuh *bawa golok* author: haaaddduuuhhh maafkan saya readers sekalian *lari ngacir* reder: heeehh bakauthor tungguin *ngacungin golok kea rah author* author: aaaammmppuuunnn reader: dasar bakauthor gila, orang golok mau buat nyari rumput, ya ampun parah *mimisan* ), tapi secara tiba – tiba semua kehidupannya yang normal itu berubah, setelah dia bertemu orang itu dan menjadi orang jenius di sekolah.

_Flashback_

_Saat itu ketika kazune sedang mencoba untuk paham pada pelajaran, dia tak bisa untuk berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya selalu tertuju pada gadis jepang yang tadi malam ditolongnya, gadis jepang itu bernama hanazono karin. Seorang gadis cantik yang saat itu tengah terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalanan yang sepi. kazune melirik sekeliling siapa tahu ada seseorang yang akan membantunya menolong gadis cantik ini, namun nihil, kazune tak menemukan siapapun, alhasil dia harus mengangkat tubuh gadis jepang yang diketahui kazune bernama yamashita asuka itu seorang diri. ( author: kasihan… hahahahah kazune: dasar bakauthor, udah diem lanjutin cerita *ngeluarin basoka* author: iya iya… doooorrr *author tewas* kazune: lanjut ke cerita), dia membawa karin kerumahnya, " permisi, ibuuuu…. kazune pulang, ibuuu tolong kazune buuu…." kazune berseru dari ruang tamu, karena perjalanan jauh yang ditempuhnya dan juga saat itu dia membawa sorang gadis kazune merasakan tulangnya seperti mau patah saja, "iyaaaa kazune ada apa… haaa? Siapa gadis itu kazune, kau apakan gadis itu haaa?" ibuu berseru dari ruang tengah menuju ruang tamu, seketika itu mata ibu membulat dan tersirat ada kekagetan di wajahnya melihat seorang gadis manis dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, memakai baju berwarna putih dan banyak bercak darah di baju dan badannya. " aku juga tak tau bu, sudah bu, aku mau ke kamar dulu, ibu tolong gadis ini yaa…" kata kazune sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. _

_Waktu berlalu cepat, sudah 1 bulan gadis itu berada di rumah milik seorang kazune kujyo. Banyak hal terjadi, dan tanpa kazune sadari gadis itu menyakinya._

_Flashback end _

Gadis itu sedikit mencuri pandang pada kazune, saat ini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan berdua di taman belakang rumah milik keluarga kujyo. Di tengah mereka terdapat beberapa buah buku yang tengah di bolak balik setiap halaman oleh si empunya buku itu, " kazune-san, doushite? Ke-napa bu-bukunya di bolak b-balik terus…?" Tanya karin, " aku sedang mencari buku yang perlu kau baca, agar kau mengerti bahasa Indonesia kau harus tau itu karin-chan." Saat ini pandangan mereka bertemu. " tapi aku tak perlu belajar bahasa Indonesia kazune-san, karena aku sebentar l-lagi akan pergi…" tiba – tiba raut wajah karin merubah, yang tadinya senyum – senyum sendiri kini menjadi murung, dan aura di sekelilingnya menjadi kelam (author: karin-chan setan yaaa…? karin-chan: nggak! *ambil gun revolver n ditembakin ke author* doooorrr author: *tewas*), kazune yang menyadari akan hal itu segera mengajaknya masuk dan mencari minuman segar, " karin-chan, masuk yuukk, kita cari minuman dingin dulu gimana?" karin berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat dia keluar dengan membawa minuman dingin, dia terkejut melihat yamashita yang tidak ada di tempatnya. Tak selang berapa lama, handphonenya bordering, " haloo, hanazono karin kami culik dan kami sekap di penjara bawah tanah tempat pelatihan dojo." Kata penelpon itu dengan nada sarkastiknya. Tanpa pikir panjang kazune segera melesat ke tempat yang di tunjukan penelpon misterius itu. Ketika dia sampai ditempat itu tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah, tanpa kazune sadari dia dipukul di bagian tengkuknya sampai dia tak sadarkan diri, setelah itu kazune dibawa terbang menggunakan helicopter ke Hongkong. Setelah sampai di Hongkong kazune akhirnya tersadar, namun dia harus di sekap di penjara selama 1 hari, setelah itu mereka pergi ke Jepang dengan helicopter itu lagi. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah meja bundar. Entah apa yang mereka rundingkan, tapi tak selang berapa lama, mereka berkelahi satu sama lain, seperti memanfaatkan waktu karin dan kazune segera berlari menuju taman bunga sakura didekat rumah penyekapan itu, sesekali kazune dan karin mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras dan teriakan orang kesakitan karena memang tempat yang mereka duduki saat ini adalah tempat terdekat dari rumah penyekapan itu. Alhasil karena karin yang ketakutan mendengar bunyi – bunyian aneh itu ( author: anehan kentut gue hahahah *ditabok reader* reader: lanjuuttt…) segera berlari tak tentu arah, tapi sepanjang mata memandang hanya pohong bunga sakura yang sedang mekar da nada sedikit yang berguguran memenuhi mata. 'indahnya' pikir mereka berdua, dan mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan pohon bunga sakura berbagai jenis, terlihat sangat indah. Sangat damai, nyaman, sejuk, itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan. " indah sekali ya disini, aku… ingin selalu disini" kazune yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara, dan itu membuat sang gadis yang ada di sampingnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pria yang menurutnya bisa membuat hatinya bergetar itu, "tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di Indonesia kazune-san?" seolah mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan mereka kazune berkata " aku akan hidup disini bersamamu karin-chan, dan asal kau tau sebenarnya aku… aku… emm… a-ak-aku…" Rama menggantungkan kalimatnya," kamu apa kazune-san?" entah karena apa pipi karin merona merah, dan dia meliat sedikit semburat merah di balik wajah tampan kazune. " aku… men-mencintaimu karin-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu…, maukah kau hidup bersamaku karin-chan?" kazune menatap karin dalam-dalam, tersirat sedikit keraguan dalam diri karin, dia tak mau kazune kecewa, " kazune-san, maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa, bukannya aku tak mencintaimu, tapi… kau punya kehidupanmu di Indonesia dan aku punya kehidupanku sendiri di Jepang, aku harap kau mengerti itu kazune-san, dan asal kau tau, sampai kapanpun walau kau tak disini, aku akan tetap menyayangimu." karin pergi berlari menuju tempat penyekapan tadi, sedangkan kazune yang sedang shok berat karena pernyataan cintanya ditolak berlari tak tentu arah. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari karin akhirnya kazune bisa kembali ke Indonesia, namun sebelum mereka berpisah mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali di padang pohon bunga sakura itu.

~ owari~

Author: akhirnya selesai, maaf readers sekalian, kalau misalnya ceritanya nggak nyambung sama judulnya… hontou ni gomennasai minna… aku masih awam soal yang beginian, kritik dan saran di terima kok, jadi mohon bimbingannya yaa… yoroshiku onegishimasou… arigatou gozaimashita…

Karin : minna minta review boleh?

Kazune : nggak boleh ah!

Author : kazune mah jahat! *pukul pukul kazune

Kazune : aissshhh ni orang! *lari dari kejaran author

Karin : dan pada akhirnya mohon kritik dan saran serta reviewnya minna~ ^^


End file.
